Ease Back To the Zone
by Carllide
Summary: Yumichika wakes up with a headache. Now he is trying to figure out what is real and what is not. MenxMen; Other Pairings. MPREG that will play into the story
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Suddenly, Yumichika woke up. The room was dark. He tried to focus on the furniture to get his bearing in the room. He also realized he had an arm around his waist. He turned his head to see the face of Byakuya sleeping and snoring quietly. He tried to move but Byakuya pulled him closer to him. Yumichika lay still until he felt that Byakuya fall back into a deep sleep. He turned his back to Byakuya to find a comfortable position, so that he could fall back to sleep. Byakuya moved in closer to him. As Yumichika listened to Byakuya's breathing, his eyes grew heavy and he fell back to sleep.

"Good Morning, Yumi," Byakuya said in his ear as he nuzzled his neck.

"What time is it?" Yumichika asked as he put the covers over his head.

"Seven o'clock? What time did you think it was? Get up. This is one of the few days we get to come in late. I'm going to take my shower. Want to join?" Byakuya asked as he tried to pull the covers off of Yumichika.

"Go ahead. I'm going to stay here for a minute."

Byakuya got off the bed and went into the bathroom. After Yumichika heard water running from the room, he uncovered his head and looked around the room. He saw things that he only saw in the human world; a desk with a computer, modern furniture and a wall that was all glass. He got out of the bed and walked to the wall window. He looked out of the wall window and saw the beach. The sun was just above the horizon. He could not believe the view he was seeing. It was like a dream.

"What are you thinking about?"

Yumichika jumped as Byakuya wrapped his arms around him as he started kissing his neck.

"You better get dressed. We have to be at the meeting by ten. You know how long it takes you to get dressed," Byakuya said as he gave him a final kiss before walking to his closet. He turned back and looked at Yumichika. "Are you felling okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Can you start the 'shower' for me?" Yumichika asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"O . . .kay?" Byakuya said as he walked in the bathroom and turned on the water. When he turned around, Yumichika was standing there staring at the room.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Now can you please leave?"

Byakuya smiled and gave him a kiss and left him in the room.

Yumichika walked into the shower and placed his head under the shower. He enjoyed the feeling from the shower. He stood there took a deep breath.

"_What is going on? Byakuya and me? How could this be? Is this for real?_" he thought as he stood there in the shower.

When Yumichika came out of the bathroom, he saw Byakuya sitting at the desk on the computer. He had on jeans and a black t-shirt that said 'Pride' in white lettering.

"I thought you fell down the drain," he said with a smile on his face. "I put your clothes out for you. We got to get ready to go for our meeting."

He stared at Byakuya again.

"Okay. What is wrong? You have been acting weird all morning. Are you feeling sick?" He said he walked over and placed a hand on his forehead.

"I. . . . I'm okay." Yumichika said and he went to the bed where his clothes were laying. "Just a slight headache. Maybe if I eat something."

"You know if we are late for our mourning meeting, we will miss the breakfast. Now, get dress and let's get going."

Yumichika got dress in a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt with 'Beautiful' on the front. He combed his hair and looked in the mirror. He thought how strange it felt not to have his feathers. He told Byakuya that he was ready and followed Byakuya through the house to the car.

"Up or down?"

"What? Yumichika said.

"The top on the car. Up or down? Do I need to take you to the doctor after the meeting?"

"I'm okay. Down. . .All Right!" Yumichika yelled. Byakuya looked at him strangely opened the door for him. He got in the car. Byakuya ran around and got in the car. He cranked the car and pulled off.

They rode down the highway. Byakuya was driving fast and weaving in and out of traffic. The music was blasting. The faster he drove, the louder the music got. The louder the music got, the harder Yumichika's head pounded. After forty-five minutes, they arrived at a studio. The guard waived them through. They drove through the lot until they got to a parking lot full of other cars. Byakuya pulled into a space that had his name. He got out and helped Yumichika out of the car and held his hand as they walked into the building.

"You look like you have a headache. Do you feel like going to the meeting?"

"I'm okay. Please. . .Please. . . just. . . Let's go." Yumichika said as he held Byakuya's hand tighter. He let Byakuya lead him through the building. The further they went in the building, the harder Yumichika head pounded. When they got to the meeting room, everyone at the table turned and looked them.

"Well, I am glad you two made it," a voice said from the table.

"Hello everyone," Byakuya spoke as he let go of Yumichika's hand to get them something to drink. Yumichika stared at the people at the table.

"Gin? Aizen? Tosen? What are you doing here?" Yumichika asked. He looked stunned and confused.

"What's wrong with you? We are still part of the cast. The producers have not written out of the show yet," Gin said with his famous grin.

Yumichika looked around the room. He saw a poster on the wall that said "Bleach". On another wall, it had all the pictures of all the cast members. He walked to the wall looking the pictures. He recognized everyone. He felt like he was going crazy. His vision went blurry and then black. He fell to the floor.

* * *

Yumichika thinks he is dreaming. Or is he?


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

* * *

Yumichika slowly opened his eyes and saw Byakuya's face inches from his.

"Yumi, are you okay?" Byakuya said as his hand was placed on his cheek and forehead.

"I'm fine. I'm okay. Let me up form here," Yumichika said as Aizen and Byakuya helped him up. They sat him in a chair.

"I'm going to get you some water," he said as he got up to get the water. Byakuya went to the table and poured a glass of water. He looked up and saw Gin standing in his way.

"Yumi's okay, right?" Gin said. Byakuya noticed that Gin had his arms wrapped around himself. He looked as though he had lost weight. He was shaking.

"I don't know. I decided that I am taking to the doctor today," he answered looking at Gin. "How have you been?"

"Okay," Gin said as he looked away from him. Gin continued to shake. "Excuse me." Gin walked away and left the room. Byakuya eyes followed Gin until he was out of sight. His attention came back to Yumichika. He walked over and gave him the glass.

"I'm taking you to the doctor before we go home," Byakuya said as he knelt next to Yumichika holding his hand. "Don't argue with me."

Yumichika let out a heavy sigh. "No argument from me. May I go to the restroom before we leave?"

Byakuya smiled and gave him a kiss. "I love you." "I love you too," Yumichika chimed back. He got up and left the room.

He walked down the hall searching for the restroom. When he found the door he walked in. Gin jumped when he heard the door open. He was rushed to put away something. He wiped his nose with his hand.

"Hello Gin," Yumichika said as he looked at Gin. He noticed that Gin looked nervous. He always knew Gin to be a very 'cool under pressure' type of person but he looked smaller, more fragile, like he lost weight. Gin looked as though he had not had any sleep for a while. He walked passed Gin.

"Are you okay . . . Yumi?"

"Yeah . . . I'm okay. Thanks for asking."

Gin smiled and walked out of the restroom.

When Yumichika walked back into the room, Byakuya walked over and grabbed his hand; kissed him on the forehead. They began to walk out saying their goodbyes to everyone in the room. They were walking down the hallway when they heard arguing. They turned and saw Aizen grabbing Gin's arm.

"I told you not to do that here," Aizen yelled. Gin tried to jerk away from him but his grip tightens around his arm. "What is wrong with you?" Aizen looked up and saw Byakuya and Yumichika looking at them. Gin turned and saw them. Aizen let go of Gin's arm. Gin looked down and walked away.

"Let's go. I called the doctor and she said that she will squeeze you in today," Byakuya said as they continued to walk down the hallway.

* * *

When they arrived at the doctor's office, the waiting room was empty. Yumichika sat in a chair rubbing his temples. Byakuya signed him in, walked back and sat next to him.

"Is your head still bothering you?"

He nodded yes and he continued to rub his temples.

"The doctor will see you now," the nurse said from the door. Yumichika stood and started walking towards the door. He looked back at Byakuya. "Aren't you coming with me?"

"You want me to come with you?"

He held out his hand to Byakuya. He thought to himself, 'I don't want to be left alone in this place'.

They waited in the room for a few minutes in silence for a few minutes. Yumichika broke the silence.

"What is it between you and Gin?"

"Yumi, we talked about this before. What Gin and I had before is over. Gin has gone to Aizen and I am with you. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

Yumichika head pounded harder after he heard what Byakuya said. He rubbed his temples harder. There was a knock at the door and the doctor walked in.

"Hello Doctor Unohana," Byakuya said as she entered the room.

"Hello Byakuya. Hello Yumichika," she said as she walked to the patient table he was sitting on. She opened file and began to read over his chart.

Yumichika stared at her and whispered, 'Unohana taichou?' She had on black slacks and blouse with blue flowers. A white doctor's coat with 'Dr. Unohana' embroidered in dark blue. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail held by a scrungie.

"You're so funny, Yumichika. What do you want me to say, 'I'm a doctor and I play one on TV?'" she said with smile on her face. "Just because I made some guest appearances on Bleach, does not make me less of a doctor."

She began to examine Yumichika and wrote notes in the file. "How long have you been having headaches?"

"Just started today."

"No, he's been having for the past week. I think this one has been the worst," Byakuya said as he looked at Yumichika. "Tell her the truth. Some of these headaches have made him nauseated, kept him in bed for most of a day."

"Well, I can't find anything wrong. I want to run some tests and find out what is going on. Until then, you are on bed rest for the next couple of days."

Unohana told them goodbye and left the room. Byakuya walked over to Yumichika and hugged him. He kissed him and Yumichika kissed him back.

"What's wrong with me? This feels like a dream." Yumichika began to cry.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you. I love you." Byakuya held him until he stopped crying.

After Yumichika took his test, he walked in the lobby to Byakuya. "I'm going to take you home, get you in the bed. I will get this filled out for you. I will call Aizen and tell him that the dinner is off for tonight."

"Dinner?"

Byakuya looked at him. "Did you forget? We were supposed to have dinner with Aizen, Gin, Ichigo and Renji tonight."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Byakuya looked at him. "You really forgot. Today is our one year anniversary."

Yumichika looked at him with a shocked blank expression on his face. "You mean I have been here for one year? With you?"

* * *

Yumichika dream continues?


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Byakuya brought Yumichika home and made him get in the bed. He told him that the doctor wanted him to rest. Byakuya was also worried about Yumichika not remembering things.

"I'm worried that you did not remember our anniversary," he said as he placed the covers over Yumichika. He also noticed that he kept rubbing his temple. "Your head still hurting you?"

"Yes. Maybe if I get some sleep, I'd feel better. Byakuya, I'm sorry about . . ."

"Don't worry. I just want you to get better. I'm going to get this prescription filled for you. You want anything special from the store?"

"No. Maybe some chocolate," he smiled.

"Okay. I will cook when I get back." He was leaving when the doorbell sounded. He went to the door. He came back with Kira behind him, hanging up his cell phone. "Kira is here. He's going to stay with you until I get back."

"Hey Yumi, how are you doing?" he said as he sat on the bed.

"Kira, don't be smoking in my house," Byakuya said as he walked out the door. "That's why I had the patio built for you, chain smoker," he and Kira said in unison. Kira laughed as he waited for Byakuya to leave.

"Feel like sitting out on the patio with me," Kira asked Yumichika.

They both went outside and sat outside on the patio. The sun felt good on Yumichika's face. He looked at Kira as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He exhaled and a puff of smoke was blown away by the wind. He sat back in the chair and placed his feet on the table.

"Tell me, how are you really feeling? You know you tell me everything," Kira said as he stared at Yumichika.

Yumichika looked at Kira. Kira looked so confident. More so than the way he acts in the Soul Society. He held the cigarette in his mouth as looked at him.

"I don't remember this. I feel like I am dreaming. Me and Byakuya?" Yumichika said as his head started hurting. The pain got worse as he tried to make sense of everything.

"You really are hurting. You want to get you back to your bed?" Kira asked as he sat up.

"No, I want to know what's going on. I'm just so confused." Yumichika wanted to hear what Kira has to say. He felt that Kira would help him connect the dots somehow. "Please, tell me about all of us, Gin and . . . Byakuya."

Kira brought another cigarette and lit it. "Yumi, are you sure you don't remember?" Kira took a long drag on his cigarette and exhaled. "You know we are all friends. Since the show is so popular, we tend to hang out with each other. I guess because we trust each other and we can be ourselves around each other. When the show first started, we all were just getting used to each other. Byakuya and Gin came to the show together from some other show. They were always together. We knew they loved each other. I guess that was the one constant with all of us. As the show got popular, we all started to hang together after takes. No matter how much we would pair with each other, Gin and Byakuya were always together." Kira noticed Yumichika was rubbing his temples again. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please go on. I'm really okay."

"About two years ago, Gin was pregnant. Man, we were all happy and Byakuya was on a high. Gin had agreed to be written out of the show. He wanted to be at home with the baby. It was the scene when Gin fought Toshiro. Well it was a part when Gin was to leave from the roof. In practice he did it with no problems. We thought it should be on the ground because we did not want Gin to fall. Well, the day of the shoot, Gin fell."

Kira got up and looked out over the beach. He lit another cigarette.

"He lost the baby, didn't he?" Yumichika said.

"Yeah, he did. Byakuya took it hard but Gin took it very hard." Kira said as he put out his cigarette. "I better get you back inside before Byakuya comes back. He walked over and help Yumichika back inside. He got back in the bed and Kira sat on the bed. They sat in silence. Yumichika thought about what Kira told him on the patio. He broke the silence.

"Did Byakuya turn his back on Gin?"

"No he didn't. None of us did. Gin only blamed himself. He couldn't forgive himself. He beat himself up every day about it. He and Byakuya slowly drifted apart."

"That's why Gin's snorting coke?

"He started again?"

"I guess. I saw him when I went to the bathroom. He tried to hide it but I saw him."

"I see Aizen is no help. He tries to help but he gives Gin anything he wants. I wish that he would show him some tough love and not give him that stuff," Kira said as he looked down at the covers on the bed. He wanted to change the subject of the conversation. "Hey, do you think you will feel okay tomorrow night?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Since this is a one year anniversary for you and Byakuya, I will throw you two a party. You won't have to do anything. You two just have to show up."

"You don't have to do . . . ."

"Be quiet. It is done," Kira smiled as he started thinking on who he will call. Byakuya was standing in the room. He surprised them both.

"How long have you been standing there?" Yumichika asked. His head started to hurt harder again.

"Long enough to hear you planning one of your parties for whom?"

"A celebration for you and Yumi. Tomorrow night. You will be there." Kira got up and gave Yumichika a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." Kira walked up to Byakuya. They hugged each other. Kira whispered in his ear. "Call me if you need me." Kira said goodbye and yelled out, " And yes, I smoked outside, Bya."

Byakuya walked over to Yumichika and kissed him. He produced some flowers. They were purple roses.

"I love the roses." He looked in his eyes and he for the first time today, the pain ease. He leaned forward and kissed Byakuya on the lips. He could not stop. The more he kissed him the more he wanted him. He started to undress Byakuya. Byakuya placed his hand under Yumichika's shirt and begin to pinch his nipples.

Yumichika moaned, "Oh Bya." They kissed deeper. Byakuya pulled off Yumichika's shirt. He started on his neck with his tongue and worked his way down to his chest and then to his nipples. Byakuya worked his way on top of Yumichika. Their hands wondered all over each other. Byakuya searched until he found the spot that would send Yumichika's mind flying. When he found it, Yumichika grabbed him tight and moaned. Byakuya let his self go and began to enjoy the feeling of making love to him.

After the climax of them both coming, Byakuya collapsed on Yumichika. Both of them were breathing heavy and sweating. Byakuya moves to his side and holds Yumichika tightly. Yumichika thinks that this does feel like a dream. This time he didn't want to wake up. He could hear Byakuya's breathing even out. His arm was around Yumichika's waist and he pulled him in tighter.

"I love you, Byakuya."

"I love you too, Gin," he said as he went into a deep sleep.

Yumichika laid his down on the pillow. The pain in his head started to pound again.

* * *

I'm sorry. Since I am doing this story on my own, I cannot write a sex scene even if I was in it. lol

Anyway, Yumichika finds out that the drama in this dream maybe worse than in The Soul Society. Now all he wants to do is get back home.

Until next time, wishing all of you a Happy Thanksgiving and . . . . Keep dreaming.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Yumichika waited for Byakuya to go into a deep sleep before he got out of the bed. He eased out of the bed and located his prescription from Dr. Unohana. He walked through the house to find the kitchen. When he found the kitchen, he walked to the cabinet to get a glass for water. He took his medicine with water as prescribed. His head was pounding and his anger was rising.

'I love you too, Gin,' he thought. Every time he played that line in his head, the pain got greater. He placed his glass down on the edge on the counter. It began to fall. He caught the glass but the water spilled. He bent down to clean the water. He looked under the sink and saw sponges in the back of the area under the sink. When he reached in for the sponges, a book fell out. He reached for the book. It was a journal.

"It's Gin's journal. Why is it under here? It's been here for a while." Yumichika open it and started reading it. He felt a little guilty reading it but if Gin wanted it he would have taken it with him. He flipped through some pages stopping here and there. He stopped at one entry.

_April 5, 2007_

_Well Dr. Unohana told me that I was pregnant. I am so, so, so, so happy. I hope B will be happy with me. She told me that I was 4 weeks. Now I can leave the show and get away from them. I got to go and get B an anniversary gift. I know what I am going to get him now._

Yumichika read the next entry.

_April 12, 2007_

_It's our anniversary. Five years. B gave me a necklace. It had a gold chain with a diamond pendant with the letters B&G. B said that he will be with me forever. I cried this morning. I gave him my present. When he opened it he could not figure out what it was for. It was a silver rattle with a blue and pink ribbon on it. He looked at me for about a minute and then he figured it out. Sometimes he is so slow. He was so excited. We stayed in the bed most of the day. I told him that I wanted to quit the show. He was happy about it, I guess. _

Yumichika continue to flip through the pages until he noticed a page with big letters on it.

MY BABY IS DEAD

Yumichika remembered the conversation he had with Kira about Gin losing his baby. He turned the page. It had no date.

_They wanted to take my baby from me. But I got them back. I heard them talking about how they were afraid that I might be too attached to the baby and may not let them have it. I see them for who they are. They don't know that I know._

Yumichika thought to himself, 'I wonder who 'they' are? He heard footsteps. He hurriedly placed the journal back.

"Yumi, you in here?" Byakuya said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, I am here. I spilled some water and just cleaning it up." He stood up and started to walk out the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Yumichika said with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"I love you too, Gin. You said that to me after you made 'love' to me. Yes, you did do something wrong." He started to walk away when Byakuya grabbed his arm. He turned around and slapped Byakuya face so hard that the side of his face felt as though he was punched.

Yumichika walked in the bedroom to get his clothes. He picked up Byakuya's phone and called Kira.

"H . . . .Hello?" a sleepy Kira answered.

"Kira, this is Yumi. Can you come and get me. I do not want to stay here."

"What happened?"

"Please, please come and get me."

"Okay, I will be there in ten minutes." Kira said and hung up.

Yumichika hung up the phone. He was walking towards the bathroom. Byakuya was blocking his way. He gave him his phone. "Here, call Gin since you are going to sleep alone tonight." He walked in the bathroom with Byakuya on his heels. He slammed the door and locked it.

Yumichika took a shower and got dressed. He looked in the mirror. His head started pounding again and coupled with his anger, he started to cry.

Byakuya lightly knocked on the door. "Yumi, please come out and talk to me. I'm sorry. I was tired and worried about you. It was a slip to the . . ."

"Go to hell, Byakuya! Just leave me alone! Just leave me alone." Yumichika cried.

The door bell ranged out. Byakuya hit the door and left to answer the door. He opened it and Kira and Ikkaku walked in.

"Where is he?" Kira said as he walked toward the bedroom. Byakuya pointed toward the bathroom. Ikkaku stopped Byakuya from going in the room.

"Let Kira handle him. If anyone can handle this situation, it's Kira. Let's go out. You're driving." Although Byakuya was hesitant, he agreed and the two friends left the house.

There was a light knock on the door. "Yumi, it's me. Open up. Ikkaku took Byakuya out for drinks. He's not here."

Yumichika opened the door. He looked at Kira and ran out and hugged him. He started crying in Kira arms. "It's okay. I'm taking you home with me and we will talk there."

Yumichika gathered a few things and went in the kitchen to get his medicine. He also got Gin's journal. They walked out of the house.

* * *

Sorry about the delay. Hope to have the next chapter up very soon


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Kira showed Yumichika the guest room. Yumichika put his stuff on the bed and sat down. Kira sat next to him.

"Now talk to me. What happened?" Kira said as he lit up a cigarette. Yumichika looked at him. "This is my house, my rules," Kira said as he blew out smoke.

"I told him I loved him after we made love and he said, 'I love you too, Gin' and fell asleep. I was so mad. When he woke up, we argued and I slapped him. I just did not want to be there with him."

Kira listened as Yumichika spoke. He finished his cigarette before he spoke. "One question, did you hurt him?" Kira said with a smile.

"Yumi, all jokes a side, I understand how you may have felt. Byakuya is the type that tries to control his emotions. He was kind of stuck up when he and Gin came to this show. He was a different person as we got to know him. Gin was the one who made Byakuya more human to us. Yumi, you and Byakuya have been together for one year. They were together for about six years. You know the first year is the hardest. Hell, Ikkaku still slips up and call me Yumi."

"Wait, I was with Ikkaku?"

"Man, you really don't remember. You and Ikkaku were together for couple of years, off and on. We always pass each other around. Only Byakuya has only been with two people, you and Gin. Yumi, now I am concerned about your memory." Kira paused.

"Okay, okay. You get some rest and maybe, just maybe this could be a dream. It's been a long day for you. Get some rest. I got to get this party ready for tomorrow." Kira kissed Yumichika forehead and left the room.

Yumichika sat on the bed and reached in his bag to get Gin's journal. He started to read. Gin stopped putting dates.

_Dr. Unohana said that I can get pregnant again. They keep saying that I should try again. Why should I? For them to take my baby from me. They won't leave me alone. They keep watching me._

"They? Who are they?" Yumichika read Gin's last entry.

_I heard B on the phone. He said that I was not the only one. They have someone else. Now it can be two. I don't know what he meant by that. I have to get away._

Yumichika read Gin's last entry in the journal.

_I tried to get away. I went to New York. They came and got me. They told my new friend, T that I was married and I was mentally unstable. I saw them kill him in front of me with my own eyes. They brought me back. They told me I could never leave until I give them what they want. _

"What is it that they want from you, Gin?" he said to himself. He flipped through the pages again. He went over the book again. "They want him to have a baby. Why?"

Yumichika put the book away and got in the bed. He put the covers over himself. He thought to himself that this is one day and he can't remember anything before. He was hoping that this is a dream. His head started pounding again. He took more pain killers and after a few minutes he was able to close his eyes and went to sleep.

When Yumichika opened his eyes, the room was bright. He did not have a headache. He got out of bed and went to take his shower. When he finished dressing, he walked to the door. He heard voices. He opened the door. He heard Kira voice and Ikkaku voice. He came out of the room.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head. We started the party early." Kira came over and told him that Byakuya is here. "He wants to talk to you and please be nice," Kira whispered in his ear.

Everyone was gathered around the kitchen. There he saw Ikkaku and Byakuya talking. In a corner he saw Shuhei and Tosen in an embrace kissing. Ichigo and Renji were on a patio grilling fish and steaks. The door bell ranged and in walked Ukitake and Shunsui followed by Kenpachi. They spoke to everyone and got in the flow of the party. Byakuya walked up to Yumichika and got on one knee.

"Yumi, I am so sorry about last night. Will you forgive me?" Everyone was quiet and watching to hear his answer.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said. With all eyes on him, he did not want to make a scene. Besides, Byakuya looked so cute to him. He really wanted him to beg. He got off his knee and they hugged each other.

"Alright, I know you two want to go home but too bad, the party is in full swing and you have to stay." Kira said as he started to bring out the champagne.

The music started and the drinking started. Byakuya held on to Yumichika around his waist the whole time. Everyone was talking and eating and kissing. Renji and Ichigo disappeared into a room for some time. When they came out, Renji was trying to fix his hair back into a ponytail. Within an hour, the party also had more people. Dr. Unohana had come to the party and she hugged and kissed Kenpachi. A few minutes later Gin and Aizen walked in. Everyone was having a great time. Kira and Byakuya got into a friendly argument about him smoking. Kira pointed to a sign in his kitchen that said, 'My house, My rules'. They all laughed.

Yumichika saw Gin break away from the crowd and go into the room that he was in. Yumichika decided to follow Gin. Yumichika opened the door and Gin jumped. Gin was about to snort the coke. The container dropped to the floor.

"Hey Yumi, it not what it looks like," Gin said nervously as he tried to pick up the small bottle with the coke inside.

"Gin, I want to talk to you." Gin tried to walk out the room when Yumichika stopped him.

"I found your journal. I'm sorry, I read it." Yumichika produced the journal for Gin.

"You found it. Don't let them know you have it. You have to protect . . ." Gin trailed off.

"Protect who, Byakuya?"

"No," Gin said as he walked over and placed his hand on Yumichika's stomach. "You have to protect your baby."

"I'm not pregnant. You're crazy. I would know if I were pregnant." Yumichika said looking a Gin with a surprised look.

"Your symptoms you have: the memory loss, the headaches. I had them too before Dr. Unohana told me I was pregnant. Then I found out about them." Gin said as he started to tear up.

"Who are they?" Yumichika asked. Before Gin could answer, a voice came from behind him.

"Yes, Gin who are 'they'?" Kira was standing in the door with his arms crossed in front of him. "Gin, are you talking that crazy talk again. You must not be on your medication. Good thing Dr. Unohana is here.

"I don't want to take it. It makes me sleep. I don't want to sleep." Gin turned to Yumichika and looked at his journal. He shook his head and mouthed, "Don't let them have it." Yumichika placed it back in his bag. Gin got up and tried to get out of the room.

"Now, Gin, we want you to get well. Aizen said that you were not sleeping well. This will make you relax." Unohana said as she was filling a needle with medication.

"No, I don't want that." Gin struggled with Aizen and Kenpachi as they held him still as Unohana stuck a needle in his arm. Gin struggled for a few seconds and then he fell limp.

"Place him in my bed. I will sit with him." Yumichika said as he cleared off his bed.

"This party is for you and Byakuya. Gin will be okay," Kira said.

"I'll be out in a minute. I just want to stay with him for a few." Yumichika sat on the bed and placed a hand on Gin's forehead. "Please leave and close the door." Everyone left the room.

"Gin, can you hear me?"

Gin mumbled. Then he whispered, "Don't let them take your baby." Gin's eyes closed and he fell asleep.

Yumichika shook his head. He was still trying to figure out what Gin was talking about. He came out of his room and walked back to Byakuya. They hugged. Kira came over. He placed his arms around Yumichika neck from behind.

"I'm sorry if Gin put a damper on the party. See, with you not remembering, I did not want to tell you that Gin is having a nervous breakdown. We are trying to help him but he fights us so much. We all refused to place him in an institution. We are a tight group."

Byakuya continued to hug Yumichika. "I didn't want to tell you about Gin either. After everything, Gin is still part of our lives. He thinks we are all out to get him but we will not turn our backs on him."

Yumichika started to remember what Gin said. _"Them, they, this group of people. He was talking about us."_

* * *

Next chapter I will try to finish the story. Hard writing a story by me but it has been fun. Enjoy


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Unohana walked over to talk to Yumichika. Kira hugged Yumichika and left the three to talk. Byakuya held his hands around Yumichika's waist.

"I got the results of your test."

Byakuya grabbed Yumichika tightly. "Is Yumi okay?"

"Yumichika, you are pregnant," Unohana said with a smile.

Byakuya started hugging and kissing on Yumichika as he started to think about what Gin told him. He tried to wipe it from his mind. "_How did he know?"_

"I can't believe this. I got a second chance to be a father. Are you happy?" Byakuya said with the biggest smile on his face.

"I can't believe it either. I think I am in shock," Yumichika said as he started to rub his head. He looked at Byakuya. He jumped was shocked in what he saw.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya said with a concerned look on his face.

"My head hurts a little. Is the medicine you gave me safe for the baby?" Yumichika asked Unohana.

"It is fine. Hopefully, the headaches will subside the further you get in your pregnancy," Unohana smiled.

"I'm going to get my medicine, I'll be back, Daddy," Yumichika said to Byakuya as he kissed him. "I'll be back."

Yumichika went to the room and closed the door. He walked over to Gin.

"Gin, Gin wake up." Yumichika started shaking Gin. He tried to sit Gin up in the bed. Gin started to wake up. He was groggy. He wanted to fall back down but Yumichika would not let him.

"Gin, look at me. What are they? I saw something. What are they?" Yumichika said with Gin's face cupped in his hands.

"Arrancars," Gin said. He took one of Yumichika hand's and placed it on his stomach. "They did it to me again. Every time I get away, they bring me back. They want this baby and I can't stop them. Now they got you."

Gin started to cry. Yumichika hugged Gin. The door opened.

"Yumi, everyone wants to see you and congratulate you. Gin, you're up. You may as well come out here also." Kira said.

"I'll be out in a minute. I was telling Gin about my news. He is upset a little but very happy for me," Yumichika said as he looked at Gin. Gin shook his head in agreement.

"Well, you hurry," Kira said as he closed the door.

"I hate him. He is some watchdog for the group. He helps Byakuya keep everyone in line," Gin said as he kept trying to shake off the effects of the drug they gave him to sleep. "Don't take the medicine. It is what they use to control what you see or how you see them."

"I don't know how I going to do this? I don't want to be a part of this . . . this group," Yumichika said as he started to cry.

"You have to go back out there. They are waiting for you. They won't hurt you as long as you are carrying his child. There is always another day. Just make your plans to get from under them." Gin was getting out of the bed.

"Come out with me. Then you can leave from there, Okay." Yumichika held out his hand to Gin. Gin grabbed his hand and they walked out the room together.

They walked up to Byakuya.

"Gin, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you for asking. I wanted to congratulate you and Yumi on the news of your baby. I am happy for you." Gin hugged Byakuya. "Did you tell Yumi about my surprise?" he whispered in his ear.

Byakuya pulled Gin away. He looked at Gin very angrily. "Shut up, Gin." Byakuya shoved Gin away from him.

"You shut up. Yumi, he never told you about us. You see, me and you, Yumi, are breeders. Byakuya has to have an heir in this Arrancar world. When I lost my baby, he was so determined to try again. When I wouldn't, they found out you were one too."

"Gin, be quiet, you little . . .," Kira yelled as he grabbed Gin by the arm. Everyone at the party was quiet at this time.

"What, bitch?" Gin yelled as he pulled from Kira's grasp. "You are not nothing more than a guard dog for them. Let me go."

Gin ran out to the patio to the balcony. He looked over the edge and saw the ragged rocks below.

"Gin, stop!" Yumichika yelled. "Gin, don't do this. Think about your baby." He moved closer to Gin. Gin stood on the edge of the balcony. "Gin, don't do this."

Gin turned and looked at Yumichika. "I am thinking about my baby. Yumi, you should too." Gin leaned back and fell.

* * *

Yumichika sat up in the bed. He was breathing hard. He looked around. He fell back on the pillow still breathing hard.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" Byakuya said as he turned placed a hand on the stomach of a very pregnant Yumichika.

"Yeah, I did." He turned and put his arms around Byakuya. "I don't know why I keep having these bad dreams. But as long as they are just dreams. . ." Yumichika said as he went back to sleep.

Byakuya held Yumichika and kissed his forehead. Byakuya morphed into Aizen.

"Yes, it was just a dream in Hueco Mundo."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this ending. I have an alternate ending. This ending is dedicated to MintCa. MintCa gave me some suggestion. This one is a happy ending._

"Gin, stop!" Yumichika yelled. "Gin, don't do this. Think about your baby." He moved closer to Gin. Gin stood on the edge of the balcony. "Gin, don't do this."

Gin turned and looked at Yumichika. "I am thinking about my baby. Yumi, you should too." Gin leaned back and fell.

Gin fell into the arms of Byakuya. He put his arms around Byakuya and kissed him.

"Cut, cut, cut," the director yelled. "Gin you were supposed to fall that way. Not fall into your lover's arm."

Everyone on the floor started laughing

"Listen, Mike, this is my last show. I am being written out of the show. Let me end it my way. Besides, I can't hurt myself. I am with child." Gin smiled as Byakuya help him stand up. Gin placed his hands on his stomach. He smiled and kissed Byakuya.

Yumichika turned to Ikkaku. They both embraced. "I know you're tired. This take was hard on you but it is almost over."

Kira lit up a cigarette. Shuhei looked at him. "Kira put out that cigarette. You don't smoke."

"I know but it just a habit from this movie. I will quit." Shuhei took the cigarette out of Kira's hand and pulled him close for a kiss.

"Okay people, I don't want to lose this shot or the sun, places people, places," the director yelled.

As Gin was getting in position, he saw that Yumichika was yawning.

"Yumi, are you okay? You look exhausted."

"Gin, remember when I went to the doctor?"

Gin started smiling. "How far are you?"

"Four weeks. I haven't told Ikkaku yet. I was waiting for this to be over."

Gin and Yumichika hugged each other. They were jumping around when Byakuya came over for his position.

"What are you two doing over here?"

"Friend talk," Gin said as he looked at Yumichika with a finger to his mouth. "Help me up here, baby."

Byakuya help Gin to the ledge and then he went back to Yumichika side.

"And . . . . Action!" the director yelled.

* * *

Thanks. Hope you enjoyed the story. I have to go finish looking at my Twilight Zone (black & white series) episodes.


End file.
